Does Love Only Happen Once?
by xLoveableRougex
Summary: Sam and Freddie broke up, they've been fighting the same ever since then, and Carly's sick of it. She can tell that they're still in love. So, what happens when she makes them admit their feelings? Bad at summaries, read the preview!
1. Chapter 1

**OK... Enjoy the first chapter!**

**Thanks to anon for the review!(:**

**SEDDDIEEEEEEEE!**

_***Sam's POV***_

Carly this, Carly that; Carly, Carly, Carly.

Ever since me and Freddie broke up, he hopped back onto that train... I mean, don't get me wrong, Carly is my friend and all, but its annoying how the one guy I like has to be deeply in love with her. Like, I'm not good enough. . . Not for him anyway.

"Sam! Sam? Sam!" Somebody screams, nobody knows about my hiding spot, the place I come to think, the place me and Freddie had our first kiss..

"Sam?" I recognize the voice now- Freddie.

The only person who knows about my hiding place...

The only person, besides me, thats probably ever been here.

"Hey Fred-" I sniffle, and wipe away my tears.

"Sam... Whats wrong?" He asks me.

I can't tell him, obviously.

"Nothing," I plainly answer.

"Sam, I know I can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but I know when you're sad," he tells me, and wipes another tear of mine as it falls.

"Freddie, nothing is wrong," I tell him, while forcing a smile.

"Look, I don't know whats wrong, but something is," he hugs me.

And I just let him.

"Stop Freddie. Stop," I get up and go back up to the studio.

Why should I even try with Freddie? He doesn't love me anymore.  
Why would he?

_***Freddie's POV***_

I love her so much.

She doesn't love me.

Why can't I just get over her?

Because I love her.

_*2 hours ago*_

_***Sam's POV***_

"Thats the end for tonight guys! Stay tuned next week for iCarly!" Carly said

"Great job Carly! You did amazing!" Freddie said to Carly, as he was putting away equipment.

"Ehem..." I coughed, and he ignored me.

"Carly, you looked amazing!" He showers her with more complinments.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go get us some juice," Carly says, and walks out.

Omg. I can't handle this any more.

"Freddie, I was on the broadcast too!" I say, annoyed.

"Come on Sam, stop trying to be the center of attention," he says to me.

Wow, that was mean.. I mean, he usually is a dick, but wow.

"Really Freddie? Really?" I scream at him.

A tear begins to fall, wow I've been crying a lot lately.

"Yeah, really? Come on, you know you're good on iCarly, why do you need compliments?"

That was enough. I run out of the room, downstairs.

"Sam! Whats wrong?" Carly screams at me.

I continue to run, all the way to the fire escape.

_***Freddie's POV***_

I'm such an idiot. Sam's crying, and its my fault.

I run downstairs after her.

"Freddie! What'd you do?" Carly screams at me.

"Carly," I stutter.

"I think I just hurt the one girl I love," I push out.

"Woah," Carly looks at me, obviously confused.

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Cliffyy(;**_

_**Because I'm just terrible like that!**_

_**I'm going to delete the preview, so anybody that saw it- you got a sneak peek:P **_

_**I just wanted to know if I should continue it, and I needed only one persons support.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you guys for reviewing!(: **_

***Carly's POV***

"Freddie! What'd you do?" I scream at him.

"Carly," he stutters.

"I think I just hurt the one girl I love."

"Woah," is all I can muster out.

Freddie likes Sam?

What? I thought they hated eachother...

Or maybe they were... pretending?

"I hurt her and shes never going to forgive me," Freddie says as a tear runs down his face.

"You don't expect me to feel sympathy for you, right? Because Sam never cries and you just made her run out of my house crying, you need to go fix it," I tell him.

"I know."

***Freddie's POV***

"Sam! Sam? SAM!" I scream over and over.

Finally, I see her... In our place.

"Hey Fred-"she sniffles, and wipes away her tears.

"Sam... Whats wrong?" I asks her.

"Nothing," she plainly answers.

"Sam, I know I can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but I know when you're sad," I tell her, and wipe another tear as it falls.

"Freddie, nothing is wrong," she tells me, while forcing a smile.

"Look, I don't know whats wrong, but something is," I hug her.

And I just let him.

"Stop Freddie. Stop," she gets up.

"Wait, Sam," I desperately try to get her to come back, but she won't stay.

I sit down in the spot that Sam was sitting in, and begin to silently cry.

Why do I have to be such an idiot?

***Sam's POV*  
**"I hate him, I wish he'd-" I stop before I finish the sentence.

I love him. I want him. I want to get over him.

"Sam?" Carly comes over to me as I come in the door.

"He doesn't even realize he hurt me-" I sob.

The only person that knows I still like Freddie is Carly..

She hugs me.

"Sam, Sam, its okay to cry," she tells me, while I cry harder.

"Hey, do you just want to have a girls night-"

Then she probavly remembered that Spencer is watching Freddie for the week, while his mom is at his Aunt Berthas.

"I mean, do you just want to rest?" She covers herself.

"Sure," I say, while walking up to the guest room.

I slug myself upstairs and climb into the warm bed.

***Carly's POV***

My plan's working, now to get Freddie to come back.

_**(A/N: Underlined things are texts, Freddie is Bold&Underlined, Carly is Italics&Underlined)**_

_She's gone._

I type out to Freddie and wait for a reply, silently pacing back and fourth.

**I made her leave? **

About 10 minutes later, Freddie comes through the front door.

"I made Sam leave?" He asks me, in a concerned manner.

"Well, Spencer is driving her home," I lie.

"Carly, I think I just want to go take a shower and then go to sleep," he tells me, while making his way up to the guest room.

JACKPOT, I scream in my mind, while smiling.

**Don't hate me:p Is this the way you were expecting it to go?**

**No?**

**Didn't think so...**

**Can I have two review for the next chapter?(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing :)**

***Freddie's POV***

I slug upstairs, making my way to the shower, Carly following behind me.

"Just need to grab some towels," she says, I go into the guest room and wait... Then, I hear a click.

"Carly?" I ask.

"CARLYYY?" I scream.

***Carly's POV***

Jeeze, Sam is such a heavy sleeper.

"Freddie, this is for the both of you. I'm not letting you out until you work things out!"

***Back to Freddie's POV***

Wait, both?

Um...

Then, I notice.

A few feet away from me, is a lump in the bed.

"Sam?" I say, while nudging the blob a bit.

***Sam's POV***

Baccooon. Mmmm. Cloud-

"Sam?" A huge piece of bacon-

And then, I wake up, and my eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Freddie?" I scream, as he turns on the light.

I cover myself, remembering I sleep with just my bra and girl boxers on...

Unluckily, my clothes are in the bathroom -.-

"Freddie? What are you doing in here?" I ask him.

"What am I doing in here? Carly s-" He stops, as he realizes.

"Oh," we both say at the same time.

"Carly set us up," he states the obvious.

I would say something, but I'm not in the mood.

"Oh, come one! That was such an easy thing to make fun of me for!" He laughs.

"Look Freddie, I'm sorry for bullying you and everything," I quickly state.

He just looks at me, stunned.

***Freddie's POV***

Did Sam just... apologize?

"Uh, its okay?" I awkwardly say.

I look at her, and see puffy eyes.

"Sam, were you... crying?" I ask her.

***Sam's POV.. again***

Whats it to him?

So what? I can't cry?

"Yeah," I plainly say..

I don't really feel the need to even lie.. Not with Freddie.

He starts to walk over to me, in a tshirt and sweatpants, which I assume are his pjs, that really make his arms look huge.

Then, he lays next to me, and puts his arm under my head.

I fall asleep.

*** An hour later * **

Freddie and I have been sitting in this room, no, trapped in this room- for like, what, 2 hours? (okay, I'm over exagerating). Carly put us in here, telling us that we needed to quit fighting, and figure everything out. She wants us to like, I don't know, start talking?

"I don't here any talking going on in there!" Carly screams from the hallway.

What is she, pyschic?

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Freddie speaks.

"Sam... We need to talk about this, we can't just go on-" He started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you all that when Freddie was sitting next to Sam in her- umm- pjs, he was above the covers, and she was below them(:**

**Sorry for the confusion!**

_***Sam's POV***_

"Sam... We need to talk about this, we can't just go on-" Freddie started.

"Go on what? Pretending like we never dated, that everythings normal? I get it. . . I'm not even doing that, right after we broke up, you went back to your infatuation with Carly. Do you even realize that I loved you? You hurt me, you broke up with me, and then went back to Carly within two days! You broke my heart," I yell at him, holding back the urge to cry.

Don't let him see you cry, don't let him see your weak side.

"You're jealous," he says with that look, you know the one, when he looks with those brown eyes and smirks, not smiles, but smirks.

"And anyway, what if I do like Carly? The break up was mutual, remember? Plus, you jumped back first, that guy from Berry Jerry? The beach blonde surfer guy? Remember? I told you I was 'sick', and Carly brought me home? I wasn't actually sick, I was hurt. . . I still loved you. The only reason I broke up with you is because I thought thats what you wanted!" He almost starts to cry.

"Well, I didn't," I whisper, as I turn over to face away from him.

"What?" He asks me.

"I said I didn't!" I scream from my side.

"I didn't want to break up.. But, I thought you loved Carly.. Or love, I guess."

"I didn't," he whispers.

Or maybe I'm just dellusional.

"Sam... I. uh.." He tries to start talking.

"Save it, I get it.. No need to make me feel more forever alone... You can like Carly, shes awesome," I try and get out without crying.

"I mean, why would you like someone like me? Now that you're all manly and stuff," I glance at his obvious muscles.

"Aw, is Sam intimidated by me? I mean, it only took like, what, 5 trips to the gym... a week?"

I flip over again... Trying to hide my eyes. (as I'd been crying).

"You're a dork," I smile at him, still trying to cover my tear stained cheeks.

"Sam? Were you.. crying?" Freddie asks me.

"Uhh... No.." I try and convince him, and slightly convince myself.

"Sam," he whispers slowly, pulling out the a.

He uses his thumb to wipe away the newest tear.

"Do you have like nightvision or something!" I joke.

"Sam, don't try and change the topic," he smiles.

"Why did we break up?" Freddie asks me, with certain catiousness.

Honestly? I have no idea...

"I, just, I, uh-" he stops me.

"Sam, I wish we didn't break up."

Even though he can't see me, I look up at him with wide eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, I'm not positive if I want to continue this.. So, if you like it.. Review? Please.**

_***Freddie's POV*  
**_"Sam, I wish we didn't break up."

And it's true.. Ever since we broke up, the only thing I've been doing is surviving.. not _living._

Trust me, theres a difference.

I guess the whole reason we broke up is because I was afraid...

Afraid that I was giving my heart to someone who had hurt me all my life?

I guess it's like my mom used to say;;

_Be careful to whom you give your heart because when you give your heart to someone, you're not only giving that person the right to love you back but also the power to hurt you._

"But, I mean, obviously, no matter how much Carly wants it.. We aren't meant for eachother."

I know. I seem like an idiot. I love her and all, but she doesn't.. And probably never will. Sam is too good for me.

_***Sam's POV***_

My heart sinks a little as he says that.

"Friends?" He whispers.

"The best," I sigh.

It's the best that I can do.

"So, until Carly let's us out of here... Wanna play some clue?" He points to the door with the games in it.

"Uh.. Freddie.. Can you let me change first? Just turn, and let me run to the bathroom.." I awkwardly say.

_***Carly's POV***_

I listen to the door, and hear them playing clue...

They obviously need to be locked in there longer.

"Ugh," I sigh, as I plop down on the couch.

Suddenly, I hear a vibrating, my cell.

"Hello?" I answer, not recognizing the number.

"Um.. Hi. Carly?" Somebody says on the other line.

"We have bad news.."

_**Thanks for reading(; Sorry it's soo short!**_

_**But.. I like cliffhangers:P **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the two reviews!(: **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!(:**_

***Carly's POV***

"What? What's wrong?" I hurridly ask.

"Um... It's Sam.. Well, her mom," the person starts out. He stays quiet for a second.

"Well?" Carly persists.

"Well, Sam's mom. . Was in an accident," the person tells me.

"And I couldn't get ahold of Sam, so Melanie told me to call you."

"Okay, um.. let me go tell her."

I hang up the phone, and quickly text Spencer to come get us, as I walk up to the guest room.

"SAM!" I scream.

I run into the room, and they can tell somethings wrong.

"Yeah?" sam asks, concerned.

"Your m-m-m-om is in the hospital," I stutter out.

"What?" She whispers, with a crushing look on her face.

***Freddie's POV***

I look at Carly like shes a wildwoman, this is unbelievable.

I look over at Sam and quickly look away, she looks the saddest I've ever seen her.

In a few seconds, she starts to cry. Quickly, I jump over to comfort her.

"Sh. shhh. sh." I whisper, while hugging Sam.

"Hey, Sam? Spencer's giving us a ride to the hospital," Carly says.

I help Sam up, and we all go down to wait for Spencer in the lobby.

"AHH! PEOPLE!" Lubert says as we enter the lobby.

"Look! I'm not in the mood. And I will not hesitate to rip your face off!" Sam screams at him.

Then, Lubert shuts up.

"Come on Sam," I whisper, pulling her out to Sepncer's car.

Me and Sam go in the back, and Carly and Spencer in the front.

The hospital is a few hours away, because Sam's mom had gotten hurt so bad that she needed immediate attention, that the local hospital couldn't give her.

So, Sam decided to get some sleep.

Sam layed her head on my shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

**So, this one wasn't that eventful, but its still good I think :3 **

**Review for another chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: You guys prob hate me, right? I'mmmm sssooooorrryyy! My laptop charger is broken, so I've had nowhere to write :/... ANYWAY; enjoy the chapter.**_

***Sam's POV***

"Sam, wake up, we're here," someone says as they quietly nudge me.

I get out of the car and make my way into the hospital. We get the room number and I begin to run.

"Sam, slow down!"

I ignore.

My legs run faster underneath me.

"MOM" I scream when I make it to her room.

I look and see her tattered body laying there.

"Sam? Your mother is very lucky.. She was hit by an eighteen wheeler, she's lucky to be alive," someone says from behind me.

Lucky?

How can that quack call this lucky?

I walk over to her bed, crying harder than before.

"She won't wake up anytime soon, at least, we don't think.."

That's just great.

I feel somebody beside me and look to see Freddie.

"Hey, it'll be okay."

He envelops me in a hug and I start to cry on his shoulder.

"Shhh."

Then I hear Carly and Spencer come in.

"Woah, did I miss something?" Spencer asks.

All I can do is smile.

"Hey Sam, uhh, wanna go get some food?" Freddie asks.

That boy knows how to get my mind off things.

"Sure."

He puts his hand my back and we go in the elevator.

Then, something surprising happens.

"Sam, I think I lov-" He doesn't finish his sentence.

I interrupt him by smashing my lips onto his.

"Freddie, I've missed you so much."

_**END.**_

So, in the end Sam and Freddie get together, they have a wonderful life, Sam's mom is fine, and everything goes back to normal... (:

_**Sorry that I had to speed it up a lot... I have no idea when I'll be on the comp again:/**_


End file.
